


But I'm right where you left me

by TylerM



Series: Why am I obsessed with Sunset Curves love language? [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bobby is left out, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Left out, M/M, OT4, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Set in the 90s, Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Like any other week of Bobbys life, he endures Sunset Curve and their odd codependency and attachment with his patterned looks of distain and disinterest he has perfected by being a teen in the 90s. He practically invented grunge.He is also proud to admit he has refined the skill of lying to himself – the key, complete and total feigned apathy.-/-/-/-Bobby isn't apart of that Sunset Curve realtionship. Until he is.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: Why am I obsessed with Sunset Curves love language? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015197
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	But I'm right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> Have an unoriginal idea, where the boys are together and Bobby feels left out. No more depth than that. 
> 
> \- Props and kudos to all the people who attempted this before me and did it better. Your inspiration is unparalleled and I just wanted to contribute. Much love.

Bobby isn’t jealous. He really isn’t, because admitting he was jealous would mean admitting a lot of things he’s not sure he really wants to acknowledge just yet.

He’s not sure he’s ready to be honest with himself, being honest with himself means he’d have to be honest with not only his own emotions and the physicality of that, but also to his band, and it all just sounds messy in his head when he thinks about it. So he doesn’t.

Instead he sits here in the garage, strumming his guitar absentmindedly trying to stare at the wall and not at his three stupid, moronic bandmates who will not stop bloody _touching_ each other.

Reggie who is sitting in Lukes lap, arms wrapped tightly around him, laughing at the joke the other boy is making as he whispers in his ear.

Alex who is sitting on the armrest of the chair his boys are sat together on, touching the base of Lukes neck lightly and rolling his eyes at the boys.

Luke, who holds on to Reggies waist like it’s giving him actual life and beaming up at Alex like he has hung the bloody stars.

Bobby doesn’t look at them, doesn’t internally cringe every time Reggie laughs a little bit too loudly when Luke jabs him in the ribs where he’s sensitive. Doesn’t cringe when Luke makes a stupid joke that Alex tries not to laugh at but fails miserably when he gives the lead singer a very fond look.

He’s not jealous of the way Reggies eye light up when he looks between the boys, or the way that they casually touch each other like it means nothing.

Because its not like they’re intentionally excluding him, Bobby gets that he made a decision to sit on the other side of the room. Ignored the way Reggies smile dropped a little bit when he did it and Luke didn’t even pretend to hide a pout.

He’s not sure why though. He doesn’t fit in with their dynamic, their threesome, their _whatever the fuck it is._ They have been _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ for longer than he’s known them. He came in when they were looking for a guitarist and he awkwardly watched them be _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ for a while. Amazed and a little bit confused by the dynamic.

Until they let him in one day and he learnt what its like to have a family – people who care for one another. Reggie would wrap an arm around his shoulder and lean into him laughing, or Luke would jump on his back and keep talking like it was the most natural thing in the world, or Alex would pull him in for a hug when he needed it – because Alex always knows when he needs it.

They opened up to him, let him in and even though Bobby was kind of an asshole about it to begin with it didn’t stop them and they persisted until he gave up and now he fucking craves it but he’s not allowed to.

Because they let him in, but at a distance. Bobby doesn’t sit in Luke’s lap like that, or go to Alex when he has a nightmare, or cuddle with the Reggie on the couch.

That’s a _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ thing.

Bobby is different. He’s in the circle they’ve created to protect themselves from the world, but he’s not in the inner _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ thing.

It’s hard and difficult to distinguish between things they do as them and things they do as a band.

Sometimes the line is blurred and gray and sometimes Bobby can pretend like he fits in with them, pretends he’s apart of a _Luke, Alex, Reggie and Bobby_ thing, that they care and need him as much as he needs them – but it’s all just pretend at the end of the day.

And that’s why he’s _not_ jealous of what’s going on in front of him – he can’t be.

He won’t let himself be.

“Hey Bobbers,” Luke says, grip tightening on Reggie like the boy might try to escape and Bobby is snapped out of his trance.

He grunts in response not trusting his words and strums his guitar in recognition.

“You okay?” Alex asks. Not Luke, because they’re all sharing one bloody brain cell and can read each other’s minds, and it’s so freaking annoying.

To convey his displeasure he grunts again, a little harsher this time, “Yeah. Are we going to practice sometime today?” _Or are you three idiots going to just sit their cuddling?_

He doesn’t add that, only because it would upset Reggie.

Reggie however still looks upset, and Bobby can see the way Lukes grip tightens even further and he glares a Bobby. Its one thing to be an asshole, and hey Bobby does try. But he knows if he upsets Reggie Luke and Alex will be on his ass about it.

God its not like he wants to upset Reggie – he would fucking die for the kid.

Lately it just feels like everything he does upsets him. Bobby cant open his mouth without snapping and then feeling a hideous amount of guilt when Reggie flinches at the sound.

And **that’s** why its only a _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ thing.

Bobby is all pointy edges and rough exterior that can’t and won’t express himself.

“Yeah Bobby, of course,” Alex says easily, giving Luke a stern look that Bobby can easily translate to we are not starting a fight with Reggie in the room.

Luke glares at both of them, although the one he gives Alex has far less heat directed towards it then the glare he aims at Bobby, “lets run through Now or Never.”

With that they all go stand in their respective spots, Reggie giving him a timid but cheerful smile that he can’t help but let himself indulge in. For the rest of practice, he tries not to watch as Reggie and Luke share a mic, singing brighter and louder then ever before with stupid grins on their faces. He also pointedly ignores Alex blatant concerned stares directed his way.

He leaves straight after practice, not wanting to stick around and he certainly doesn’t spend the night imagining what it would be like to be a part of their annoying _Luke, Alex and Reggie_ thing.

-/-/-/-/-

Like any other week of Bobbys life, he endures Sunset Curve and their odd codependency and attachment with his patterned looks of distain and disinterest he has perfected by being a teen in the 90s. He practically invented grunge.

He is also proud to admit he has refined the skill of lying to himself – the key, complete and total feigned apathy.

It’s not until the end of the week, a Friday at 4pm as he sits on the ratty couch in the garage mulling over how _this is his life_ where things start to get complicated.

“Hey Bobbers,” A cheery voice startles him out of yet another trance, bouncing the couch when the bassist launches himself far too close to Bobby. He can feel the prickle of the other boys skin on his own and the urge to latch on to Reggie for a cuddle or leg it out of the room are both equally as strong as one another.

“Hey Reg,” Bobby winces, because he could have sworn he was alone and the boys weren’t coming over until later.

Reggie frowns, “You okay?”

“What?” Bobby asks taken aback, “Yeah fine. Just thought you were coming over later.”

“Right,” Reggie says slowly and starts wringing his hands together the way he does when he’s nervous. Bobby doesn’t think about it when he takes one of them in his own to stop Reggie from accidently hurting himself, the action takes him off guard.

Reggie looks up at him quizzically and Bobby wants to swear, or drop the hand quickly because he’s overstepped an unwritten boundary. But if he does Reggie will be sad.

“Can I ask you a question?” Reggie asks softly, staring intently at their hands.

Bobby swallows, “Sure.”

“Are you okay?” Reggie looks up at him, “Like really okay? You seem, weird. Distant.”

Distant.

_Distant?_

How can Bobby be distant when he was never asked to be close.

The word itself causes a rage inside Bobby he didn’t know was there, and he’s both justifiably and irrationally angered by the statement. 

Bobby drops their hands and doesn’t look at how Reggie face falls.

“I’m fine,” Bobby says and it comes out as harsh as he feels. For the moment he doesn’t care that he’s being rude or snapping at Reggie who really doesn’t deserve it.

“Bobby,” Reggies voice is laced with hurt.

“No, stop. Its whatever. This is dumb, I’m leaving,” Bobby snaps, standing up and ready to walk out, this is the moment Luke and Alex decide to walk into the garage.

Luke takes one look at Bobby and Reggie and his face instantly frowns. Alex is the one who takes charge.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asks carefully.

“Nothing, I’m leaving,” Bobby snaps and goes to leave, purposely bumping shoulders with Luke on the way out. Luke presses a hand stopping him.

“What the hell crawled up your ass?” Luke spits and Bobby rolls his eyes.

“Oh, fuck off,”

“What the hell man? Where has this come from?” Luke asks, “Why have you been such an asshole lately?”

Bobby can’t help but glare at the lead singer, so much anger and hurt pouring out of him. Like they’ve even taken a second glance at how Bobby was doing the past few months. Like they could possibly be expected to observe something other than the three of them.

“Oh, nice of you to notice,” Bobby rolls his eyes and Luke presses his hand further into his chest when he tries to take a step away.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Luke asks angrily and he can see in his eyes how confused and angry the boy is.

Bobby and Luke are similar in the way they express their emotions, through purpose, touch and anger. Both boys go on the immediate defense instead of rationalizing their feelings through words or understanding. It’s a trait Bobby is well aware has gotten him into some downright stupid situations but he still cant help the resentment that courses through him.

“Bobby,”

Luke and him turn to where Reggie is now standing slightly behind Alex who is trying to shield him from the fight, his hands wringing nervously in front of him, shoulders hunched to make himself look smaller. All Bobby wants to do is fix whatever’s causing him distress, but its _him._

And he can’t because he’s so furious and upset.

And _hurt._

“Bobby, what’s wrong?” Reggie asks but it’s almost pleading, “Do you not want to be our friend anymore?”

And – what. That takes Bobby by surprise.

“Reggie,” Alex tries to stop him but Reggie cuts him off.

“No. Why have you been so distant lately? You don’t want to hang out, or get lunch or cuddle or anything. You used to, but. What did we do?”

And Christ Reggie looks so goddamn hurt.

“I – what?” Bobby asks.

Luke scoffs, “Jesus Christ Bobby you don’t need to be such a dickhead about it,” His voice is full of venom, but Bobby can hint the slight dejection in his tone.

Reggie looks helplessly towards him, and when he doesn’t say anything he turns to to Alex who pulls the bassist in tightly and looks at Bobby like he doesn’t know him.

“I just,” Bobby starts but he doesn’t know where this is going. This conversation is confusing and complicated, and he honestly doesn’t know what to say to make this right. To make them understand.

“You’ve been an asshole lately,” Luke states and Bobby glares at him.

“Because you’re not an asshole every day right Luke? God damn it, I don’t need this,” Bobby declares and stalks out of the garage fuming for no good reason other than that really wasn’t what he wanted to say at all.

He also didn’t know what he wanted to say, and Luke always gets so defensive before he can talk which makes him _defensive_ and the guitarist knows how to push all his buttons. _And fuck._

Now he feels guilty for the look on Reggies face.

He’s only walked about half a mile before someone is yelling his name and grabbing his upper arm, stopping him in the middle of his crisis.

“What!” He snaps but Alex doesn’t look phased. Alex is always the reasonable one.

“I’m sorry.”

“I just want – wait what?” Bobby is about to go on a rant but is stopped in his tracks when he realizes Alex is apologizing, “Why?”

“Well I just,” Alex starts nervously, “I’m just really sorry we made you uncomfortable. We clearly have you don’t need to deny it. I thought you were cool with all the touchy, feely stuff. You seemed to be when we first started but then you started to pull away and it was my idea to give you space because I thought, you just needed time to come around or whatever but clearly its more then that.”

Bobby gaps at him.

“And I’m just, look its my fault and I’m sorry but this is who we are and at the end of the day if you aren’t okay with that we need to figure something out. We love you Bobby, but like, you can’t keep doing this to Reggie. Or Luke for that matter, he won’t say it but he’s hurt.”

Alexs is clearly nervous about saying this but stands tall, strong. Like he needs to be the spokesperson for the group. To protect Reggie and Luke.

Bobby stares at him for a moment processing, “What?” He asks genuinely confused.

Alex can tell the conversation has taken a turn because he smiles softly instead of giving Bobby that protector glare.

“Well look, I thought giving you space was what you needed but you’re clearly not okay with the whole thing so that complicates things a little. I read the room wrong, my bad,

“I would have liked to have this conversation, not in the middle of a street gutter though,” Alex looks around sheepishly and then back to Bobby, “But I guess Now or Never. Look Bobby the guys and I are, like we’re a packaged deal. More then that, its us against the world you know. I love them, I always have. And we really wanted you to be apart of it too, I thought for a while that’s what you wanted. You were so chill about me being gay and you seemed like you wanted us too. It just fit. But then you sort of didn’t, and I didn’t want to push, I wanted it to be natural. But you pulled away more and more, so I guess I read that wrong and I’m sorry.”

Alex finishes lamely and Bobby just stares at him. He stares at Alex like he’s an alien because he can not believe the things coming out of the drummers mouth right now.

“So let me get this straight,” Bobby says for a moment, “You and the guys are together. Obviously, that was obvious. You wanted me to be apart of that. But you wanted it to be on my terms?”

“Well, when you say it like that is sounds weird, but yes,” Alex says, clearly embarrassed.

“And you think I don’t want that, because I’ve ‘pulled away’ from you guys and now clearly upset Reggie in the process” He uses air quotes around pulled away because it sounds that fucking stupid.

“You have very much upset Reggie, yes,” Alex confirms and Bobby really wants to roll his eyes.

“Wow,” Is all Bobby says and it must come out a lot more sarcastic than he intends because Alex glares at him, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Well you don’t need to be a prick about it,” Alex mumbles.

Bobby rolls his eyes, “Do you realize how insufferable you three are?”

He means it fondly, but Alex doesn’t take it like that.

“Right, whatever,” He mumbles, “Just try not to be a prick about it forever. Learn to live with it, or leave the band. Reggie will be really upset if you leave though, and Luke won’t say it but so will he.”

Bobby wants to throw his hands in the air frustrated when Alex turns to leave instead he just yells, “Wait!”

Alex turns around, looking at him distrustfully, “I don’t want to leave the band,” He spits out quickly because communication is hard but talking about feelings is so much harder.

“Okay,” Alex says slowly, “What do you want to do?”

Bobby goes to say something but ends up opening and closing his mouth like a fish and for once he wishes Alex could read his mind like he can with Luke and Reggie. Bobby didn’t realize he was this bad at communicating that wires had gotten so tragically, indisputably mixed up.

Instead, he gets frustrated with himself and tugs at his own hair a bit, “I just. You’re all so over each other all the time.” He says uselessly and Alex looks at him like he’s the crazy one and in this moment maybe he is.

“And just – you know that’s hard for me. But I’m trying, really. Its just – ugh you all fit so perfectly,” He grits out lamely, “The three of you get it. You’re perfect. I don’t – I don’t _fit_.”

Bobby and Alex stare at each other for a while, Alex processing what he’s said and Bobby reeling in his confession of what that could mean. He hopes Alex can do his read between the lines thing because he doesn’t know how else he’s supposed to say it.

Bobby can see the exact moment Alex realizes what that means because a whole wave of emotions crash over his face in seconds.

Understanding, acceptance, relief, guilt, _hurt._

“Oh, Bobby,” Alex says in the tone he keeps for when Reggie is having a moment, and nope. Bobby takes a step back on instinct. Alex is not one to be deterred though and takes a step forward, gripping his elbow tight.

“Bobby,” Alex says seriously, maintaining an uncomfortable level of eye contact, “Did you – did we make you think we didn’t want you?”

There’s so much hurt in his voice that Bobby actually can’t take it.

“No,” He says, doing his best to seem nonchalant but he can tell Alex isn’t going to buy it, “No. No. It’s fine. It’s cool. It made sense.”

“Bobby,” Alex says again with intensity, clearly seeing that Bobby is lying through his teeth and not even well, “We love you. Like love, love you. You know that, right?”

Bobby closes his eyes tightly trying desperately to stop the tears that want to leak out because its all just a bit much right now.

“I have to go,” Bobby says instead, pulling his arm out of Alex’s grip.

“Bob,” Alex tries again, but Bobby is already walking away. Fast.

He can’t do this right now.

He doesn’t run, but it’s a fast walk as he makes his way down the road and he’s grateful that Alex doesn’t follow. Instead he just hears the blonde yell, “This isn’t over. You’re not allowed to leave the band!”

His life was a lot easier before Sunset Curve.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Bobby spends the rest of the afternoon fucking around on the beach, doing nothing and ignoring the little voice in the back of his head telling him to just man up and go to the boys. His boys.

Because they are his, they can be his. If he just confronts them.

He doesn’t know what’s stopping him, especially with all the cards on the table.

If he was being honest with himself, he might admit that he’s scared. Scared of how close and connected the boys are, what if that doesn’t translate as easy as they think it will? What if Bobby doesn’t fit perfectly into their little puzzle and he ruins it. What happens then?

Also how does someone let themselves be apart of such an intricate, delicate puzzle.

How can they be so comfortable and confident with themselves and each other that they can just lay it all bear and say this is me, love me for that.

Bobby is good at a lot of things. English literature, analyzing Shakespeare, algebra – weirdly, the guitar, defending the boys from bullies.

What he’s spectacularly not good at however, is feelings.

Bobby hasn’t ever let himself be emotionally vulnerable to anyone in his life – sure he’s home life’s not as bad as some but he’s parents aren’t setting a solid example of a healthy relationship and communication is just not his thing. He prefers to speak in grunts and hand gestures.

He doesn’t want to fuck this up more then he already has due to his stellar communication skills.

It’s all just a lot. Too much really.

So instead of facing it he fucks around on the beach until its dark and then goes home when he knows the boys won’t be there. He quietly sneaks up to his room, and when he knows its quiet and he is alone he screams silently into his pillow.

Just coping things.

Its less then 32 minutes later, that Bobby hears a quiet _tap._ Followed by another, _tap._ And another, _tap._ And another, _tap._

Followed by, “ _Bobby open up your fucking window,”_

Jesus Christ, he groans.

“What the fuck are you morons doing?” Bobby whisper yells as he opens his window and through it tumble non other then the idiots of Sunset Curve in a mess of tangled limbs.

Bobby is torn between wanting to kill the idiots and kissing them. Very conflicted.

Before he has time to register anything, he has an armful of Reggie where the boy has launched at him, clinging to his chest and squeezing him tightly.

While Reggie hug squeezes him, someone whacks him across the head.

“That’s for being stupid,” Luke says with a bright smile on his face. Far different to the glare he was on the receiving end of earlier this afternoon.

“Ow,” Bobby says for good measure, “You three need to be quiet my parents are asleep.”

Bobby has no idea if that’s true, or if his parents are even home. His Moms probably asleep but she sleeps like the dead, and his Dad probably isn’t home. But they don’t need to know that.

“Bobby we’re sorry,” Reggie says into his chest and he can tell that’s the tone of voice where Reg is very close to crying. Instinctively he rubs circles on the boys back comfortingly.

“Reg, don’t be sorry.” Bobby says.

“Yeah Reg, don’t be sorry,” Luke agrees, but not before approaching Bobby’s back and lacing his hands around his waist into a tight hug, so now he has Reggie attached to his front and Luke on his back, “Bobby needs to learn to _communicate.”_

Bobby frowns at Alex because he’s the only one not attached to him, and clearly the one to spill the beans. Alex just shrugs like Bobby has somehow done this to himself. Maybe he has, he’s not even sure anymore.

He sighs heavily, full of emotion, “Guys,” He starts but it cut off but Luke tutting at him and Reggie whining.

“Luke that’s the tone he uses when he’s about to say something stupid, like we don’t love him,” The bassist complains and Bobby frowns.

“ _Hey,”_

“He’s right Bobbers,” Luke says and before Bobby can defend himself Luke launches himself backwards onto the bed, effectively taking Bobby who he’s holding, and Reggie who is holding Bobby, with him. They land gruffly because that was not well thought out, Luke making an oof sound and Bobby shoves an elbow in his stomach for good measure.

Luke complains, but maneuvers himself around so he’s sitting upright and pulls Bobby into his lap, wrapping arms tightly around his waist so the boy is effectively trapped. Bobby might have put up more of a fight against this, if nothing then to just keep up a pretense, had Reggie not laid his own head in Bobby’s lap, staring up at him pouting. Yeah, Bobby wasn’t going anywhere.

“So, apparently you had something you wanted to tell us Bobs?” Luke practically purrs as he leans his chin on Bobbys shoulder. Luke sounds smug, like he knows a secret.

Bobby loves Luke to the moon and back, the boy is gentle, kind, talented compassionate and would put everyone above himself. Bobby loves him for that. However, in the same breath the boy is a _bloody nightmare_ most of the time.

Bobby glares at Alex, because this is all his fault.

Alex, has the decency to at least look a little bit sheepish and sits on the bed, pulling Reggies feet into his lap and resting a hand on Bobbies knee.

“Well, first I think Luke has something he wants to say,” Alex says pointedly and Bobby cant see it but he can tell Luke looks guilty.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Bobs,” Luke says sincerely, squeezing his waist and Bobby closes his eyes tightly, counting to 5.

“It’s okay.” Because it is, really. This is just a lot.

“It’s not okay. I just yelled and made assumptions and I didn’t let you say anything, and I’m sorry,” He says again and god Bobby wishes he wasn’t so sincere.

“I’m sorry too,” Reggie says from his lap and he looks down to see Reggies big puppy dog eyes looking up at him, “I’m so sorry I made you feel like you didn’t belong or fit, you always fit.”

Bobby lets out a shaky breath because these guys are really trying to kill him aren’t they?

“It wasn’t your fault,” Bobby says and its true. It wasn’t the boy’s fault, he didn’t say anything. They didn’t want to spook him, and in hindsight when Bobby looks back at all the little moments together, they never outright excluded him. They never shut him out or didn’t include him, he effectively pulled away every single time.

He doesn’t believe Reggie has ever purposely rejected someone in his life – but it became suffocating and they are still _Luke, Alex and Reggie_. He didn’t want to impose on that. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to impose on that.

He won’t take entirety of the blame though – remember Luke is a bloody nightmare most of the time – but he can admit he made assumptions and got stuck in his own head.

“We’ve so sorry Bob,” Alex says and Bobby gives him a timid smile.

“Can we just like, start again maybe? Pretend this didn’t happen – and start properly?” Bobby asks shyly.

He knows it’s tough, but he can’t continue to look back at all the wrong he felt. But would rather move on to how right this feels. Even if it feels weird, or scary, or like it will be pulled away at any moment. It feels right.

“Well, we can’t start fully again, that would be weird,” Reggie supplies helpfully, “You wouldn’t want a bunch of strangers going into kiss you. That would be kind of scary.”

Bobby laughs and Alex rolls his eyes squeezing Reggie’s thigh, “Sure Bobs, whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“As long as you know we love you,” Luke whispers in his ear sending chills down his spine and goosebumps up his arm.

Luke chuckles and traces them gently with his fingers – and fuck Bobby is so done for.

“What do you say Bobby?” Luke asks, whispering into his ear and Bobby can’t help the rise of colour that graces his neck.

He swallows and tries to get his thoughts straight, but its very hard with Reggie looking up at him like that and Luke tracing patterns on his arm, “Yeah. Sure.”

Alex scoffs, “Yeah, sure?” He repeats smirking.

Bobby frowns, “You know what I mean.”

_Please don’t make him say it. Please know what I mean._

Alex sighs, like he knows this is going to be a logistical, communicative nightmare. Bobby just prays he’s worth it.

“You fit Bobby,” Reggie says from where he’s lying down, taking the boys hand in his own and squeezes. Bobby smiles and again can feel the colour rising in his cheeks.

He is in _way_ over his head.

“You know,” Luke says with a grin, “I think that may be my new favorite game. Who can get Bobby to blush the most.”

Bobby repeats – _Luke Patterson is a nightmare._


End file.
